Memories
by Dragonee
Summary: This is an idea that just randomly came to me, so I wrote it down. This story is based on the assumption that Duck Dodgers is Daffy Duck. Though I have given this Fanfiction the genres stated below, I will still try to make the story relatively similar to the cartoon. There may be a few errors in my work that I have missed, so feel free to point them out to me.


Disclaimer: I don't own Duck Dodgers. Warner Bros do.

* * *

The Cadet looked up at the calendar on the wall. It wasn't too long until Christmas. For most people on Earth Christmas was considered a time to look forward to, but for the Cadet, it was a nightmare. True, he did get a few weeks off but it was hardly worth the hassle of sorting out gifts and decorations, and making sure Captain Dodgers would remain undisturbed throughout the holiday. 'Which,' he thought as he methodically folded his clothes and placed them in his suitcase, 'brings us to the matter at hand.'

In the Protectorate it had become a well known fact that Captain Duck Dodgers didn't wish to spend his Christmases among his colleagues, though admittedly it was a fact considered odd due to his infamously flamboyant personality. They had long since stopped handing him invitations to the various parties they held each year after each one was met with rejection and a hurried excuse from the Cadet. Many wondered what Dodgers did on Christmas, in fact, many even made up their own theories as to what he could be doing. However, to this day it still remains an unspoken rule amongst all, nobody is to even attempt to contact Dodgers during this time, as doing so would not only invoke the wrath of his loyal space Cadet, but it would also cause some unwelcome secrets to surface. Despite this there were always a few who were willing to try their luck just to satisfy their curiosity, and the Cadet needed to be there to stop them. He didn't want a repeat of the one time Dodgers actually had interacted with a member of the Protectorate. It wasn't the most pleasant of situations one could be in.

After he finished packing his bags, the Cadet walked towards the ship's hangar and called out to Dodgers, who was sat on a nearby crate, which was filled with the parts of a shuttle which the two were told had to be built three months prior to it's delivery. This was around thirteen months ago. While Dodgers sat upon the crate, he marvelled at the expertly decorated tree that stood before him (courtesy of yours truly), "C-c-c-cuh Captain Dodgers sir!"

"Sthee? I told you I'd decorate it, and I did! And I mustht say, I have done a great job with it." Dodgers enthusiastically exclaimed to himself, as it seemed, while looking at a random patch of air beside him.

"C-c-cuh Captain!"

"Oh, you're talking to me?"

The Cadet sighed, this was an exact repeat of the last year. Oh, and the years before it.

"Y-yes Captain, I'm t-talking to you."

"Oh! Well whatsth with all of this 'Captain' nonsthense? I mean, I know I'd make a great Captain, but I didn't think you'd be the sthort to approve of that kinda sthtuff Porky. Why, you alwaysth usthed to complain when I explained how those motovathional sthpeeches you took me to sthee insthpired me to become the Captain of a plane! Sthaid something about planesth not having any Captainsth. "

"W-w-w-whu-what are you o-o-o talking about Captain?! I'm th-the Cadet! W-we've never even s-suh-seen any particularly m-m-m-muh-moh-m inspiring speeches t-to-together. I kn-n-kn-know you w-wouldn't be i-interested, apparently "

Dodgers swivelled round to face him, and his gaze focused upon him.

"You're right! I'm sthorry Cadet, I don't know what came over me."

Neither did he. The only thing more worrying than when Dodgers started speaking to the air around him and calling the Cadet 'Porky', was when he apologised. To receive an apology from Dodgers was rare, almost unheard of, so when he did apologise you knew something was up. Only, the Cadet didn't know what could be the matter, and knew better than to ask. He would only be met with silence.

He sighed, and said, "I-I-I'll be off now C-captain. If there's anything you need, just c-c-c-cuh-ca-cahl- ring me, an-and I'll be h-happy to help."

"Sthure, whatever you say Por- er..."

"Cadet."

"That'sth what I wasth going to say, Cadet."

He sighed again before placing the small amount of luggage at the back of the recreational vehicle and clambering into the driver's seat. As he started to disappear into the distance, he wondered if maybe this year, he should stay behind and make sure the Captain would be alright. However after a moment's contemplation he decided against it; after all, the Christmas holidays weren't too long, and the Captain hadn't run into any trouble in the previous years, so he was sure everything would be fine without him. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?


End file.
